Crouching Lust, Hidden Desire
by ElenaBolton21
Summary: <html><head></head>Rouch day at work, lonely nights...and with no woman for Troy to relax with...how does he cope? With a sex doll. ONSHOT.</html>


**Crouching Lust, Hidden Desire**

He could feel the hot kisses trailing down his neck and her lips surrounding his nipples, making them hard and erect; like his cock. His body temperature feeling like it was above ninety five and rising. He groaned when her hands gripped his hard, stiff cock and began squeezing it.

Troy shot awake when the sound of his alarm clock burst through the thick, hot silence of his bedroom. He was covered in sweat and his cock was achingly hard. Groaning, he rolled on to his back and sat up. Yawning and stretching as he stood up and wrapped his blue plaid bathrobe around his body and went to take his usual cold shower.

The water was brisk and cold, causing goose flesh to rise on his skin and the heat to deflate from his cock. Although the memory of the dream was still fresh in his mind and he found himself thinking about it as the frigid water belted against his hot skin.

_Her hands traveled down his flat abs, his nipples standing erect as her lips surrounded them and her tongue flicked at them hungrily. Troy groaned lustfully, bending his head back and his hands gaining a mind of their own and grappling in a battle with her firm breasts and asscheeks. She groaned in light ecstasy as she scooted her pussy lips over his aching cock. _

Snap! Troy was brought back to reality when the water had gone colder than he wanted and he jumped back against the far wall of the shower; shrieking like a banshee as the supremely frigid ice water covered his manhood. Reaching around the water droplets that could double as knives, he turned off the water.

He threw open the curtains and stepped out, shivering in the air of the bathroom. At least the aching in his cock was no longer; wrapping a towel around his hips, Troy walked out of the bathroom.

His wardrobe was open, he always kept it open and messy—organized chaos he called it. He picked out a pair black corduroy slacks and a black button down with white tie. Putting on his shoes, he moved sluggishly to the stoop in the front of his house. Locking the door, he trudged to the bus stop. Waiting amongst the others who had no transportation of their own and who had to suffer with the annoying people who felt that it was an occupation to ask annoying and inane questions.

The bus was crowded, packed with people who stood shoulder and seats were over flowing with sleeping homeless and whining children. Then she stepped on and pressed tightly against the smoggy windows.

Troy felt himself staring at the brunette beauty as a heat settled in his stomach and then sank lower. His lips had gone dry and throat closed up, he gripped the rubber handle tighter—so tight that his knuckles turned white. His eyes did not tear away from her.

She slumped against the window, grasping the metal bar tightly as she breathed in the filthy air of the bus. Her eyes roaming the crowded space, then their eyes connected. The heat in Troy's center traveled lower and lower, resting in his cock; making it ache and harden. It wasn't long before he felt himself pull her towards him, his lips attacking hers with a hunger so far gone that it had taken him on a trip of pure bliss and ecstasy.

He felt her hands pull at his shirt and tug at his trousers with her free hand. He growled when she brushed her lips against his neck and began sucking on the skin. He closed his eyes in bliss as they sank on to the floor of the bus. He groaned and growled when she pushed her clothed clit further against his bulging cock and rubbed against him. His fingers rubbing her clothed stomach, resting on her hips; at the bottom hem of her blue blouse; pulling it upward and tearing it off completely, the sounds of fabric tearing like music to his ears.

For the second time, snap! He shook his head free of the lust filled thoughts. Still staring at the beauty before him. It was insane! Here he was, drooling and sexually aching for a stranger he saw on a bus, wanting to fulfill the need of pleasure by fucking on the dirty, grimy floor of the bus.

On the inside he was heated, tight and aching; outside, he smiled politely and waved lightly with his free hand. She waved back and smiled before she straightened and got off at her stop. Troy groaned as the heated, ache grew worse as he watched her leave. The void that was in his center was growing wide and huge—bulging.

His day rushed passed in a blur. He wouldn't remember it fifty years from now if he tried, he just couldn't concentrate on work. He couldn't focus on anything but the ache in his cock that wouldn't go away.

When he got home, he unlocked the door and yanked off his tie. Throwing it with his shoes at the red leather couch, undoing his pants, he slid out of them and stepped out—leaving them by the entrance to his room; shutting the door tight and locking it. He would want no interruptions.

Clad in his boxers and tank top—that was under his black shirt—he went to his closet and dug deep into its chasm's pulled out something that he hasn't used in a while. Something that he hasn't used since he first bought it and all but ran out of the sex shop with the surrounding laughter around him and a fire engine red blush painting his cheeks.

Sitting on the mattress, he held on to the sex doll tightly and—with its open mouth—stabbed his cock into it, sliding it in and out. The smooth surface and soft rubber lips tickling his cock and causing him to groan lightly. Pulling his cock out of the rubber mouth, he grabbed the dolls legs and split them open—jamming his cock inside and lying it on the bed under him; bucking his hips in the rhythm of "William Tell Overture", gasping as he was close to reaching his high.

His hips bucked faster, harder. His arms shook and quivered as he reached his high. Groaning loudly as the doll bounced up and down on the mattress. Sweat dripped off his forehead, his arms quivered as he collapsed on to the bed—the doll falling upon the floor—gasping. Feeling fulfilled.

**Probably not my best oneshot ever, but REVIEW!**


End file.
